Left Hand
- - TV▾= - Show1= }} - Movie▾= - Movie2= ] - Movie1= }} - Paperback▾= - Manga= - Novel= - Comic= }} }} |name=Left Hand |aka=Lefty Countenanced Carbuncle Parasite |status=Alive |gender=Male |species=Countenanced Carbuncle |age=Over 10,000 |origin=Unknown |occupations=D's partner |favorite drink= Salsa Booze |powers and abilities=*Success Powers *Pocket Dimension (Stomach) *Absorption and empowerment of all forms of energy *Elemental Empowerment (All) *Atmosphere Adaptation *Body transference *Sleep Casting *Telepathy *Ventriloquism *Dispel *Mimic *Necromancer *Fount of life Manipulation *Stealth Master *Master Technician *Master Insect Manipulation *Crystal Palace Language *Highly skilled in all forms of combat |family= |first appearance=''Vampire Hunter D}} ' ' '''Left Hand' (左手 aka '''Countenanced Carbuncle' and D's Left Hand)'' is the symbiotic partner of the vampire hunter D. Appearance He appears on D's left hand as a face on a cancerous looking lump. His appearance is very similar to Mashira's in Demon Deathchase. His voice sounds that of an old man, although he can mimic any voice he chooses to. He has made it very clear he is a male and very attracted to females of the human variety. Personality He is a lot more outgoing than D, and is a polar opposite of the hunter when it comes to expressing his emotions. They share an affinity toward how they would handle most situations as far as combat is concerned and work in tandem as though they are of one mind. He is a bit more cautious than D is and prudent, more likely to take the road of least resistance, whereas D is not as careful or willing to play it safe. He tries his best to watch out for both their well beings. He is a constant jokester in most situations, though he can be very serious when the situation calls for it. He is often many times colder than D about caring for and helping those in need while other times he is warmer than D about it. It seems this is mostly dependent on his mood at the time. In battle he has a will of steel that is a match or very close to D's. He has not failed to be there for his partner in time of need despite their disagreements from time to time, they have a strong friendship, it seems. Left Hand knows D probably more than anyone he has come across. Origin Nothing is known of Left Hand's past other than he did serve the Sacred Ancestor at some point before joining D. The nature of his being is unknown, Mashira is stated to be of his kind, implying there are more of him and he is a kind of species. Other than that nothing is known about how he was born or when and where exactly he joined with D. He seems to know the Crystal Palace Language (a language that is only known to those who lived 10,000 years ago). This would place his age to be at least older than 10,000 years. Powers and Abilities Although odd, this unnamed entity comes with many special abilities. The first of his abilities, is the ability to place any weak minded individual into a hypnotized/slumbering state. He can also use the elements to save the likes of himself or his host, D'''. Once he consumes an object or element he can store it up until he either spits it out, or uses all of it up. It's more likely than not its stomach is a pocket dimension. Vampire Hunter D v3 p231.jpg|Left Hand Dvours Mashira Vampire Hunter D v3 p232.jpg|Left Hand Dvours Mashira To use the elements he must first '''consume enough of one of the Four Elements (The elements are Air, Fire, Earth, '''or Water'). Once he consumes '''Earth', he can revive D even if he was pierced in the heart or kill an average enemy with a single strike. Once consuming Water, he is able to freeze objects solid by touching them or breathing on them. After consuming Fire, he can then breath immensely hot flame that can only be matched by the range in which it can reach. Finally is Air, after he consumes enough air, he can then propel objects at extremely high speeds. Once he consumes more than one element, he can give D increased strength or agility. But, after consuming All Four Elements, he can grant D with a power that can even match that of D's Father. Weaknesses None. Even without the elements he consumes he has resurrected from being destroyed in Scenes From An Unholy War. In the Novel White Devil Mountain it appears extreme cold around absolute zero makes him sleepy. But soon after this it seems to not be mentioned again as he participates later on in battles. He was also frozen along with D to absolute zero in a future battle against the Sacred Ancestor which had no effect on him. So either he has developed immunity to this some time in the future or its a condition that happens every once in a while like Sunlight Syndrome for D. Transportation Many times Left hand is D's transportation as much as he is his. Using space manipulation to break dimensions, rewrite mazes, break through barriers, etc. Voice Actors *Japanese: Ichirô Nagai (OVA) / (Bloodlust) *English: Kirk Thornton (OVA) *English: Michael McShane (Bloodlust) *German: Joachim Geisler (Bloodlust) Trivia Parallels between Carbuncle and Blood (a boy and his dog 1946 novel and 1975 film), blood has a similar personality and attitude when urging Vic not to pursue Quilla after she knocked him out. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Countenanced Carbuncle